Before it Never Began
by lone-apprentice
Summary: Following the adventures of young Prince Vegeta. This is as if Planet Vegeta was never destroyed. Bad summary, I know.


Before it Never Began – Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or anything to do with it. This fic is merely a fictional writing intended to entertain people.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: I believe this is my first straight-out serious DBZ fic. I'm a big fan of the series, but this will be set as if Kakkarot was never born, and as if the Saiyan planet was never destroyed. It follows the adventures of me, young Vegeta.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Father! I demand a harder training regimen! This is just pointless! How am I supposed to get stronger if I don't have stronger opponents?" I yelled at my father, the King of the Saiyans, a race of people who are superior to all.  
  
"Son, aren't the Siabamen worthy enough opponents?" He was really clueless.  
  
"No, father. They are all weak! Frieza needs to send me on a mission or something, because I'm going to become weak without any good fights."  
  
"Now, now, son. I'll talk to Frieza and get him to give you a good mission. In the meantime, why don't you spar with Nappa?"  
  
"Nappa? Ha! He's probably weaker than the Siabamen." Just as those words escaped my mouth, in walked Nappa.  
  
"Ah, speak-of-the-devil. Nappa, won't you spar with Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes sire," Nappa said with a bow, "I have urgent news though."  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"I have word directly from Frieza that the Nameks are planning to attack Vegeta. They are on their way as we speak."  
  
"The Nameks?" I said, surprised, "Ha! Those weak fools are clueless! We will easily defeat them. Father, may I lead a squadron of warriors to meet the Nameks?"  
  
"Well, I suppose." It was left at that, and I exited the room, forgetting all about Nappa. He and my father discussed some more tactics I guess, but I wasn't there. I went directly to a hangar and contacted Frieza's ship.  
  
"Frieza, do you know the date that the Nameks will arrive on this planet?"  
  
"Ah, Prince Vegeta. To-the-point as always. Yes I do know. They will arrive on Vegeta in exactly one day."  
  
"Thank you." I said, ending the transmission. After that, I walked to the lounge where I knew the toughest fighters hung out. I proceeded into the doors, and everyone suddenly hushed.  
  
"Good, I'm glad I have your attention. Listen up, and listen well. I have direct word from Frieza that the Nameks are going to arrive on Vegeta in one day. They plan to war with us. I have been assigned by my father to lead one squadron of warriors to meet the Nameks. Since I know the Nameks are so weak, I have decided to choose my team from the lower class warriors. This will be some of your chances to become elites."  
  
There was an odd silence for a moment, before the room erupted with talk and discussion of the fight, and pleads to be chosen. There were really only a few select warriors that I had in mind and they were, Bardock, Rieece, Tryce, and Thantua. They would be my generals. Aside from them, I went by first-come-first-serve. When it was all said and done, I had twenty warriors and four generals. Along with me, the total number was twenty-five.  
  
"Sire, they're here!" Tryce yelled to me, as we all stood ready on the ground. The giant ships landed on the ground in front of us, three in all, and multiple Nameks poured out. Their forces had to equal around two hundred, and we had twenty-five. It looked like I'd get my work out after all.  
  
"Prepare yourselves!" I shouted to my troops as the Nameks still came out of the ships. When they were all out, the ships closed up and their leader stepped out. He was an experienced warrior, judging by a scar on his cheek and his wisdom-filled eyes. He headed directly to me, and started talking.  
  
"We plan to take this planet for your technology. It would be preferred to do it by peaceable means, but we are prepared for war."  
  
Taking my position, I said, "Just like you Nameks. Always talking peace. Look, we're going to kill you all, and it's not just because you want to take out planet. Since you dare come here unannounced, you are fit to die."  
  
"Look child, we are not the ones to die today."  
  
"I am not a child! I am the son of King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta. If you have a problem with that, refrain from your name-calling and let's fight."  
  
"Very well. You picked the wrong ones to mess with, today." With that said, the leader of the Nameks walked back to his troops and ordered the attack. Then it was on. A hoard of Nameks suddenly surrounded us. Then, we too began. Each of us dashed out into the center of the bundle and started fighting anyone that we could.  
  
This was the style of the battle for most of its entirety. Blasts flew, as did kicks and punches. Nameks were scattered about as if they were dolls, and us Saiyans kept on fighting. Most of the warriors were quite weak, but my four generals, Bardock especially, was exceptional. Throughout the fight, I kept a close eye on his fighting. He flung Nameks about by the dozens. As a matter of fact, it was he and I who did most of the fighting. I was actually quite ashamed at how weak our warriors were. I mean Saiyans were being killed by Nameks. Not just killed, but mutilated.  
  
Then, as suddenly as it had begun, it was nearly over. Bardock, Tryce, about five warriors, and myself were all that was left. The Nameks had their leader, and around fifty troops. "So are you ready to leave yet?" Tryce yelled out of place.  
  
"Tryce!"  
  
"Sire?"  
  
"You spoke out of line. You know the punishment?" I asked.  
  
"Y-yes sire." He responded, realizing what he had done.  
  
"Good." I said, raising a hand. I launched a blast from my palm, and where Tryce once was, was then vapor. "But he is right," I said to the Nameks, lowering my hand, "You should give up. But I hope you don't. It would be much more fun to just kill you while fighting."  
  
"We won't be the ones who die. You haven't a chance with only seven warriors." The Namek leader was really stupid.  
  
"Bardock."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Why don't you take on the rest of his troops? That should prove what a Saiyan can do."  
  
"Thanks Prince." Bardock said, turning to the rest of the Nameks. This would give me a chance to fully gauge his potential.  
  
"Begin whenever." I said, crossing my arms. With that, Bardock powered up and raced into the crowd. It was over in about a minuet. Bardock tossed, blasted, punched, kicked, and everything else to win. His style was impeccable as was his concentration. He fought as if he had had superior training, and I knew that he didn't. As he retracted his fist from the skull of the last warrior, he turned to me and walked back.  
  
"They're all dead." He said, in a perfectly similar attitude to mine.  
  
"Thank you. Now I'll handle this leader of theirs." I walked to the center of the area between him and us, and told him to fight me.  
  
"Little Vegeta, I would hurt you too badly."  
  
"It's Prince Vegeta, and I told you to fight me!"  
  
"Very well." The last Namek said, walking to face me. He stood a good five feet above me, but I looked into his eyes without the slightest trace of fear. Then, without warning, I stuck a punch directly into his gut. The enormous Namek doubled over with pain, and I dropped an elbow onto the back of his head. He fell to the ground, and I couldn't hold back a laugh.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha, your warriors were stronger than you!" But, that made the Namek mad, and he started to stand up. Totally unimpressed, I watched, nonchalantly as the overstuffed lizard rose to his feet. But, I wasn't prepared for what was to come. The Namek then started to power up, and with this boost, he began to grow. I knew that Nameks had the ability to grow to towering heights, but his one only grew about another four feet altogether. Aside from that, out of his wrists protruded spiked bones, and his antennas became spiked bones as well. His color shifted from forest green to about a dark purple, and his eyes became solid white.  
  
"Now, now, Prince Vegeta. I wouldn't go making such assumptions if I were you. We Super Nameks are far stronger than ordinary Nameks."  
  
"So you're a Super Namek huh? Why am I not impressed?" I said this, but inside I was actually a small bit eager to fight this thing so I could see how strong it was, "Let's just go ahead and fight." With that said, I jumped into the air and released a volley of punches and kicks at lightning speed. Surprisingly, the SN countered my every move with overpowering accuracy and strength. Stopping for a moment, I gathered an energy blast, and fired it at the thing. He intercepted it without blocking, but what was amazing was that he intercepted it without flinching either. I was starting to tire, and the Namek seemed to have an unlimited source of stamina.  
  
But, I kept at it, throwing punches, and kicks, dodging when I needed, but at the same time, conserving as much energy as possible. I had one last trump card, and I would probably have to use it on this Super Namek.  
  
"I thought you were strong, Prince Vegeta. You are in fact, weaker than your troops." That was the last straw. I flung one last kick that, to my delight, struck directly into his jaw. I landed on the ground, and began to power up my trump card. I had been working on this one for a while now, and it was still in the experimental state, but this was it, and it was needed. I gathered up my energy, and let the awestruck Super Namek watch me do so. I spaced my legs apart into a middle-stance, and flung my arms straight out to the side of me. When I had enough energy, I closed my hands to form a cup in front of me, and transformed my energy into a ball in my hands.  
  
Taking a moment to catch my breath, I said to the Namek, "Are you prepared to die?  
  
…FINAL FLASH!!" With an earth-shattering wave of pure power, I released my secret attack, the Final Flash. It rocketed through the air, straight at the pompous Namek, and struck, dead on. The Super Namek was instant ash, and a path of obliteration was left in the wake as well. The move drained me, but I still remained standing. I turned to my fellow Saiyans and walked through the crowd of them, saying only one thing, "Victory."  
  
  
  
  
  
Post Note: I know you all are about ready to kill me for taking a good race like the Nameks and turning them into bad guys, but I needed a well-known race, and one that was considered weak by the Saiyans. Who better to use than the Nameks. I know there was a lot of talking and the action wasn't that great, but next chapter, I'll make it better, I promise. Another thing, I know King Vegeta isn't the kind of father that King Cold is, but I made him that way to contrast Vegeta's attitude. I would greatly appreciate it if you all would review this and let me know what to do with it. Keep it real. 


End file.
